


UNMASKED

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Masked Sequel, Part 2, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex, Travel, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: When the rules were all broken, and the ring was in place... the only thing left for Jinyoung and Mark was to start a domestic life. Putting their troubles away, they are ready to get the happy ending they deserve.AKA: Masked Pt2





	

**Author's Note:**

> You all asked for it, so here it is! I hope this is everything and more. I will be updating as often as I can, who knows where this will go or when it will end, but none of you seemed to want Masked to end so I had to keep them alive. I love you all so much, enjoy.

“Beautiful boy, are you awake?”

“Nyoungie, what’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to hear my fiance’s voice.”

“Say it again.”

“Fiance.”

It had been three months since their engagement shook the world but the sound of Jinyoung referring to Mark as his fiance still sent chills down his spine. He never would have imagined that all those years ago he was showing up to a hotel room in the middle of the night for what he thought would be a routine job, and instead ended up changing his life completely. 

Rolling over in the little airline bed Mark looked out of the tiny window to see it was still pitch black on this side of the world. They hadn’t yet reached even close to their destination so he knew he could get in a bit more sleep. Shutting the blind Mark rolled back over and looked to Jinyoung who was laid out in the bed next to him, the divider between the two beds gone as per the couple's request, however there was still a small center section dividing them. As long as Mark could see Jinyoung he was happy. 

“My fiance come here, don’t pout like that.” Mark nodded his head for Jinyoung to come to his side of the seat, Jinyoung was quick to crawl from his own covers and over to where Mark was. 

Unable to hold back his giggle Mark situated them so Jinyoung was comfortably tucked up behind him, arms wrapped around his body so they could both fit on the small airline bed. Even if it was small it was okay, they had done it time and time again in their travels, especially the flights where Mark’s anxiety was at it’s peak. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights but Jinyoung still bent his head down to gently kiss along Mark’s hairline at the nape of his neck, flashbacks to the first time he felt Jinyoung’s lips on him had Mark letting out a quiet wine. 

“Do you remember the night you blindfolded me?” Chewing at his lip Mark couldn’t help but smile at the memory. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, Mark almost never talked about their life before Korea so when he did Jinyoung paid close attention to his words.

“The first real time I took my mask off around you. I remember that night vividly.” Jinyoung peppered Marks skin with several more kisses before pulling him closer, holding him tighter. 

“I cried under the blindfold.” Mark confessed, Jinyoung starting to frown at the thought. “I was so… your lips took me to a place I never thought I could be. Never thought I was allowed to be.” Mark let out a laugh, tilting his head to give Jinyoung better access to his neck but Jinyoung just turned to better look at Mark’s face.

“You did? You never told me this. I… I never want to be a reason for your tears.” Jinyoung pushed his face into the nape of Mark’s neck, breathing in his cologne. His own source of comfort when he was feeling uneasy. A tightness in his chest at the thought of ever being the reason for Mark’s tears. 

“It wasn’t unhappy crying, not all of it. I wanted to see you so bad but I knew you were opening up to me. It’s probably better I didn’t see you.” Mark let out a gentle laugh, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Jinyoung’s head. “Every time your lips touched mine I felt myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you... Honestly I fell in love the moment you opened the door that very first night. Something in me knew this would be different. You would be different.” Mark felt more kisses from Jinyoung while he spoke, a calming feeling for him. Jinyoung always knew how to calm him down. His breathing always even when Jinyoung’s lips were on him in such a way.

“Any time I saw you outside of the hotel I wanted to run to your side. The second time I called for you to come to the hotel, I had seen you with that pig of a man. I was so jealous I wanted to bash his face in. I had to have you, keep you. In my mind nobody was worthy enough to know you in that way and I would make it so only I was allowed forever.” Jinyoung confessed, Mark unable to hold back a tiny laugh. Jinyoung gasped at the sound and playfully moved to smack Mark’s ass. “Not funny!”

“Nyoungie, you are so possessive. It’s cute though. You made me yours that night for sure, and a hour ago in the bathroom.” Mark smirked, pushing his hips back against Jinyoung’s own. Jinyoung had to bite Mark’s shoulder to muffle his moan. “Ah ah! Your beard. Jinyoung!” 

“You like my facial hair.” Jinyoung stated and rubbed his face against Mark’s bare shoulder, unable to resist the need to touch his soft skin every time Mark wore a tanktop. 

“I know I do. But my ass is already sore so behave yourself. Get some rest we have a busy schedule coming up.” Mark turned enough to kiss Jinyoung, happy when he returned it, curling up next to him instead of letting his hands wander. They would be landing in America soon for their 7 date tour and needed whatever sleep they could get while they were able too. 

Mark felt sorry though for anyone that used the bathroom after them, Jinyoung did love having sex on a plane.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HYUNGGG COME ON!” Yugyeom pulled Mark quickly away from Jinyoung as soon as they were out of the plane, giving Jinyoung a innocent smile as he dragged Mark over to the pinkberry stand in the airport near where they exited the plane. 

“WAH! Give him back! Kim Yugyeom!” Jinyoung yelled after them, glaring at the maknae even if they were still in eyesight. Mark could only crack up as he was dragged along by the taller boy, letting Yugyeom hug him from behind once they arrived. Mark translated the menu for him easily, going over what all of his options were while they waited in line together. Mark leaned back against Yugyeom who was content to observe everything his hyung explained to him, wide eyes scanning the menu even if he didn’t understand most of it. This was tradition for them when they got to America, Mark always helped him get his favorite ice cream and his favorite foods. 

When their turn came Mark ordered for the both of them, Yugyeom explained to him what he wanted as they went along. Mark pulled from Yugyeom’s embrace long enough to pay for them both as their ice creams were being made. Jinyoung eventually walked over still ready to protest but Mark handed him over a cup of his favorite ice cream. Jinyoung instantly smiled at the gesture, removing his black mask to dig in knowing very well Mark got his order exactly the way he would have wanted it. Jinyoung’s head rested on Mark’s shoulder while they ate together facing away from the cameras that were trying to get an early peak at the boys. 

“Hyungs did you pick a date yet?” Yugyeom threw his empty cup in the nearby bin, wiping the corners of his mouth with a paper napkin before he put his mask back on. 

“We think 9 months from now. So on our anniversary but next year.” Jinyoung finished his own ice cream, cleaning himself up before he put his mask back on. 

“That’s a good time. With how busy we are there is not much time to plan. Mark hyung are you going to wear the dress or is Jinyoung hyung?” He teased, jumping away before Mark could swat at him, Jinyoung was quick to do it when the maknae moved from Mark. Yugyeom let out a yelp and rubbed his arm where he had been hit. 

“Thank you my love.” Mark kissed Jinyoung over his mask before putting his own back on. The two of them ignored the brooding giant next to them that gave the couple quite a glare. He knew he deserved it which was why he opted out of protesting. 

“Where is Jaebum?” Jinyoung looked around worried, it was their first time back in America since everything had happened and he hadn’t seen him since they got off the plane. Nervous eyes scanned around before turning to Mark for reassurance.

“He and Youngjae hyung left for the hotel already with Bambam. Jackson hyung is… there!” Yugyeom pointed to the boy coming from the bathroom, running to him to whine about the mean almost married couple that beat him up. Jackson pretended to dote over the maknae until he heard what he said and hit him in the same spot Jinyoung had. 

Smirking at the sight before him, Mark moved back towards Jinyoung allowing their fingers to lace together as the couple walked with their band members and staff out of the airport. Mark easily ignored the cameras, politely bowed and waved to the fans that showed up to meet them before they were escorted into the waiting van. Typically he and Jinyoung weren’t very affectionate in public, but given that they were in America he felt braver. He knew it was still a struggle to be out, but it was more of a relaxed environment here. 

“This is our first time here. It’s warm like California. I wish we had more time to explore it looks so pretty here in Miami.” Jinyoung looked out of the car window to see some of the sights before turning back to Mark. Still his favorite view.

“I’ve been here a few times, past work’s taken me here for various reasons. I never really got to enjoy it though. Maybe one day we can come back on our own.” Mark gave Jinyoung’s hand a soft squeeze, Jinyoung nodded before removing the mask from his face handing it over to Mark to keep. Another new tradition of theirs. 

Mark slid closer to Jinyoung and reached his hand out, running his fingers along his jaw, his cheekbones, his nose. Mark smiled to himself at the feeling of stubble under his fingertips, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung gently. Jinyoung was quick to kiss back, moving his free hand to rest on Mark’s thigh. He secretly loved how Mark always touched his face once he removed his mask, like Mark couldn’t believe he was real. Mark being his biggest fan was always a source of pride for him, knowing that no matter what he had the love and encouragement of his fiance who thought the world of him made every day enjoyable for him.

“Do you think we’ll be able to go out to dinner tonight?” Yugyeom asked, moving his body to rest his head on the back of Mark and Jinyoung’s seat. Mark pulled from Jinyoung to rest back looking at the younger male.

“I’m sure we can. Don’t you want to sleep though? It’s almost midnight back home.” Mark looked at his watch to make sure that was right before looking to Yugyeom who shook his head no. 

“Just because you hyung’s go to bed early doesn’t mean the rest of us do. Plus you guys never sleep anyway!” Yugyeom wiggled his eyebrows before letting out a playful laugh. Mark started to blush and pulled Yugyeom’s turtleneck up over his mouth. Yugyeom cracked up behind the striped fabric, moving his hand to pull it back down.

“We do sleep, from time to time.” Jinyoung smirked innocently and reached out to take Mark’s hands in his own. “Isn’t it breakfast time now here in America though? We have many hours to rest before we need to worry about dinner. Many things can get done in that time.” Jinyoung again gave Mark a look that had Mark pushing him away.

“Wah! Didn’t you have enough on the plane. I’m surprised we didn’t get caught the second time.” Mark spoke in english so Yugyeom wouldn’t be able to understand them, Jackson luckily had his headphones in and was already asleep or he would have for sure reacted. Yugyeom gave them both a blank look as if he was trying so hard to understand what they were saying, almost annoyed he couldn’t. He wasn’t daft, he knew every time Mark switched to english they were up to no good. Although, as long as it had nothing to do with him he guessed it would be okay.

“It’s you, so I can never have enough. Ever. You are the most beautiful creation on this earth and I must show you that again, and again, and again.” Jinyoung gave Mark a wink, pulling the hand with his engagement ring up to place a gentle kiss to the cool metal. Mark’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Hyungsss! This isn’t fair.” Yugyeom whined from the seat, sitting back with a huff folding his arms over his chest. Both Jinyoung and Mark could only laugh, it was endearing that everyone wanted to do things as a group. It made both Mark and Jinyoung feel at peace for how the future of the group would go.

“We can all go out to eat of course, we will rest for a few hours. Don’t sleep long though, we have to try and adjust to American time at least while we’re here. Or we will never make it through the shows.” Jinyoung gave a firm nod, switching back to Korean so Yugyeom would understand. The youngest nodded that he got it, putting his headphones in finally. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miami went perfectly, the crowd had so much life and energy to them that Jinyoung knew the tour was going to be amazing. He was almost overwhelmed with the passion the American fans had provided so far. Next stop for them was New York and of course they had to take more time there so that they could all go out and explore as they did the last time. It was colder this time of the year but that didn’t stop he and Mark from enjoying a date night while the other boys explored around on their own. After New York came Chicago which meant resting, museums, and yet another energetic audience that had Jinyoung never feeling better about the status of their band. He knew that Korea loved them but to see the reaction other countries had for them blew his mind more and more with every stop. 

Truth be told Mark spent most nights once the show was over quietly crying into Jinyoung’s shoulder, so overwhelmed with the love and support their fans were showing them. Every day it seemed more and more banners with their ship name were showing up, people chanting and cheering for them every time they so much as looked at each other. To know that regardless of what happened people still came out to support not only the band, but them… Mark was in complete awe over everything. 

After Chicago the boys jetted off to Texas for the second to last show, the energy and love there as palpable as the rest. The final destination was Los Angeles which had Mark, Bambam, and Jaebum nervous. It always had them nervous even though they knew it was always a popular stop for them. That didn’t mean any of them felt safe there, even after all this time. Jaebum feared someone would try to take him again, and Mark feared they wouldn’t be able to get him back. He personally didn’t feel at risk of being taken, but maybe the organization as a whole realized that Jinyoung was willing to go to the ends of the earth for the people he cared about.

They would soon see.

Once they got settled into the hotel, Mark walked to step out onto the balcony of the suite, his arms wrapped around Jinyoung who was observing the city below. Mark pushed his face into the nape of his neck taking in his fiance’s cologne before he moved to gently kiss at his hairline. Jinyoung smirked and leaned back against Mark, his hands moved to lay over his lover's own.

“ You look troubled. What are your thoughts my love?” Mark asked, loving the way the California sun made Jinyoung look tanner than he already was, his golden skin one of his most beautiful features. Glowing like the god he was, Mark could feel his heart skip a beat from the sight alone. 

“I’m thinking I’m jealous that here in America if we got married it would be legal. You would be my husband by law and love. But home, it’s not recognized. I know people are fighting to make it so but who knows when that will happen. It would be nice though if everyone just accepted our love, if everyone accepted everyone's love.” Jinyoung let out a sigh and leaned his body back against Mark’s chest, looking down at their hands before he looked back out at the city.

California held so many emotions for him, most of them mixed. He hated and loved the place. It provided him with Mark so he felt forever in debt to it, and moments like these where the sky was a brilliant blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun was shining high above them, and everything looked so at peace he couldn’t help but imagine a life living there among the peace. But he knew what it also held, the dark times. The image of Mark in the bathroom being hurt by another man, of knowing how close the agency was to them. Plaguing thoughts that had his hands gripped tighter to the metal railing. Despite all of the beauty, he realized the only true beauty was the one behind him, that no matter where he went he had the best view. The best love. 

“I wish it was legal too, but regardless you’ll be my husband until we pass into our next life. I only hope I find you in that too so I can keep loving you forever.” Mark smirked, holding onto Jinyoung tighter for just a moment before pulling away to stand by his side. 

Looking out at the city with his love by his side, Mark no longer felt this weight on his chest being in Cali, almost as if he was seeing it for the first time, enjoying it for the first time. He had a home in Korea, a life that was actually his, a partner he wanted to be with. Regardless of how he and Jinyoung started, where they were today was all that mattered. Jinyoung never looked at him like he sold his body for a living, there was never a time during their relationship where he even brought it up against Mark. Not that they got into many fights. A few here and there but none lasted long, neither of them could honestly stay mad for long.

“We have that big club event tonight, are you sure you’re going to be okay? The last time we went to this event…” Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip, remembering the sight of Mark in the bathroom. Unable to fight back because of the drugs in his system, the man touching him in ways that made Jinyoung’s blood boil. 

Mark could sense that his lover was getting upset at the memory, the way Jinyoung’s jaw drew tight a dead give away something was bothering him. Mark reached out to have Jinyoung look back over to him, fingers gently resting under his chin before he offered him a reassuring smile. Jinyoung’s features started to soften, his shoulders relaxing from their tense position as his hands reached to pull Mark’s hips closer to his own.

“You saved me that night, and it was the first time I ever saw your face. So regardless of what happened it’s one of my fondest memories.” Mark put his hand up when Jinyoung went to say something. “I’m being serious. Do you know how badly over the time spent together I wanted to see your face, to kiss your lips, to be with you as we are now? That night lead to this, I don’t care who did what or how. That started everything basically.” Mark shrugged his shoulders, leaning in closer to pepper Jinyoung’s lips with soft kisses. Again Jinyoung’s body relaxed as he leaned into his fiance’s touch.

“I am so truly happy that you’re able to be so positive these days, really. You’ve come so far from us being here years ago. Every day I fall more and more in love with you, your strength, your passion.” Jinyoung’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at Mark, honestly falling in love all over again.

“We will be okay tonight, I can’t wait to get out there with you and dance. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to have a good night out together without caring who was around us.” Mark beamed, moving to pull Jinyoung back into their hotel room. “We have plenty of time until tonight however, let’s find something to do. I never have taken you around the city.” Mark started searching for his phone among their stuff, pulling out Jinyoung’s phone he raised an eyebrow at the messages on the screen. 

“I swear if you and Jimin are planning another surprise…” Mark unlocked Jinyoung’s phone to call his own, listening for Jinyoung’s ringtone.

“Excuse you, our last one was amazing. Come on we haven’t seen either of them in ages and we will be at an award show together soon. How can we not plan something big for after?” Jinyoung moved to where he heard the ringing and dug Mark’s phone out of his backpack. Mark hung up and handed Jinyoung back his phone.

“Yes but this award show is on my birthday and I already told you that we are going to spend it sleeping.” Mark tried but he knew how Jinyoung was once he started to plan something. He was talking to a wall at this point.

The knock at the door silenced the subject, Jinyoung running to the door with a innocent smile while Mark went to shower. Yugyeom and Youngjae came in to talk about things pertaining to the group and new dances they had been working on. What they were going to do for the show, what game they should play with the fans, the song list. Jinyoung sat with them talking for a while in the main area of the suite until Mark came out of the shower. Walking around in just basketball shorts with a towel draped around his neck, Jinyoung felt it get very difficult to focus on anything that Yugyeom or Youngjae were saying to him. His eyes followed Mark’s slim frame around the room until he walked over to sit down next to Jinyoung on the sofa. His head laid out on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he joined into the conversation like his current appearance wasn’t the most enticing thing for Jinyoung. The dryness in his mouth had him gulping loud enough for Mark to look up at him with a curious glare.

“I think you two should work on the ‘sexy dance’ together, help Youngjae out with it more. I think I’m going to take a nap. Mark do you want to join?” Jinyoung suggested, rubbing his hands on his pants, Mark looked down to see what Jinyoung was doing before he giggled, noticing how Jinyoung was fidgeting clued him in on what was going on.

“Of course love. But as soon as you guys come up with something let me know. I want to practice too, eventually…” Mark gave Jinyoung a knowing look before he got up off the sofa, fixing his shorts to let them hang a little lower on his hips before walking towards the bedroom section of the room. 

Jinyoung was able to keep it together long enough to let Youngjae and Yugyeom out before walking back to the bedroom to join Mark. In the process he lost his sweater leaving him in just his undershirt, Mark’s back was turned to him unpacking one of their suitcases when Jinyoung came up behind him. Mark pretended not to notice and it lit a fire under Jinyoung’s skin, wanting to be the center of his attention. The more he fussed with folding the clothes he was unpacking the harder it got for Jinyoung to control himself, but he wasn’t new to this. Mark was testing him. Mark loved that Jinyoung had little to no self control when it came to their sex life, he caved so easily with bending to Mark’s every will. 

“Stop.” Jinyoung said sharply, his eyes still focused on Mark who didn’t stop. 

Of course he didn’t stop.

Ripping the shirt from his hands Jinyoung moved Mark so he was pushed back against the nearby wall, taking his hands Jinyoung pinned them up above his head by his wrists. His hips pushed against Mark’s own pinning him to the wall which had Mark letting out a not so subtle moan. As if Jinyoung didn’t get enough on the plane over. They were insatiable though, despite their relationship starting with sex it never got boring for either of them. Always finding new ways to get the other off had become part of a fun bedroom game for them. 

“Since when do you not listen to me? I think someone wants to be blindfolded.” Jinyoung let out a sigh, Mark’s eyes went wide as he shook his head no several times.

“Don’t you dare. No! I wanna see you, all of you.” Mark whimpered out, his hips moving to grind down against Jinyoung’s as his body pushed slightly from the wall to be closer to his own.

“I don’t think you deserve that right now. Showing so much skin around the others, teasing me in front of them, and then not listening to me? You’re lucky I’m giving it to you at all.” Jinyoung’s voice was so calm, so even it turned Mark into a mess. He couldn’t help but whimper again as he leaned up to try and kiss his fiance, anything to sooth away any thoughts of a blindfold.

“I’ll be so good for you Jinyoungie, so good. Please let me see you.” Mark pleaded, not even caring when Jinyoung shoved him down to his knees. Happily he sank down and pushed his face into Jinyoung’s hips, kissing along the clothed area before he moved his head down to mouth over the outline of Jinyoung’s cock.

“I don’t care who it is, your beautiful body is mine.” Jinyoung let out a gasp when he felt Mark’s hot breath come through the fabric of his pants, his eyes fluttering slightly. 

“Yours.” Mark mumbled before he reached up to slide the elastic waist band of Jinyoung’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. Jinyoung was quick to kick them to the side before his hands grabbed the back of Mark’s head.

Marn needed no guidance however, he knew exactly what he needed to do to get back into Jinyoung’s good graces. Mark’s hand reached out to lift up Jinyoung’s dick enough to gain access to the under side of it. Jinyoung groaned in anticipation of what was to come, having to bite his lip as he looked down at Mark who was focused on looking up at him. His eyes filled with lust as he placed open mouth kisses along the base of his cock. Tongue coming out to swirl around the skin before he placed a kiss over it. Jinyoung’s fingers curled in his hair gently as he fought the urge to flutter his eyes shut, wanting to see everything Mark was doing. 

Pushing Jinyoung’s erection up against his stomach Mark bent his head to kiss along his balls, his tongue sliding out to roll against them before he sucked them into his mouth. Jinyoung’s breathing grew harder, more moans fell from his lips at the feeling. Mark was playing dirty, very dirty. 

Mark knew it too, he knew he was winning. He hadn’t even gotten to the tip yet and Jinyoung was a mess. His mouth started to slowly trail up along the length, leaving kisses along the skin before he finally got to the tip. His tongue sliding out to curl around the sensitive head, pushing along the slit to collect the pre cum before he leaned up to lick the small bit off his stomach. Jinyoung’s body reacted in the best ways, his hands trying to get Mark to go down on him. Mark wasn’t about to say no to him again. Opening his mouth wide enough Jinyoung slid himself right in. Mark kept his mouth open for a show as Jinyoung started to roll his hips carefully at first until he felt the slick of the saliva make it easier for him to push his way into Mark’s throat. The tightness around him had his head reeling as Mark kept his eyes trained on Jinyoung, watching every reaction. When he saw that familiar look that Jinyoung was starting to feel close Mark pushed his hips to get him out of his mouth. Jinyoung gasped and moved back but Mark was quick to shut his lips.

“Opeeeen.” Jinyoung whined, letting go of Mark’s head to stroke the base of his erection, whimpering out but he felt his body calming down.

“Want it inside me.” Mark stated, getting up to remove his pants before he pushed Jinyoung back until his body fell against the bed.

Shifting to get into the center of it Jinyoung watched Mark crawl up to him with that glint in his eye. Knowing he was in for it Jinyoung rest his body against the headboard, Mark crawling into his lap like an actual seductress. His motions so perfect, Jinyoung’s cock twitched between his legs at the anticipation. 

“Open yourself, let me watch.” Jinyoung smirked, reaching for the lube they had set out before tossing it to Mark, raising an eyebrow he decided he would love to put on a show for his love. 

Taking the lube carefully Mark turned so that his back was to Jinyoung. His body bent slightly so Jinyoung had a full view to everything as Mark slicked up his fingers. Reaching under himself Mark slid his fingers around his entrance before letting one of them slip inside his body. Still pretty relaxed from what they did on the flight over it didn’t take much to coax a second finger inside. Mark’s body rocked down on his hand, pushing them deep inside him for Jinyoung to see. Every time his fingers vanished to the knuckles Jinyoung would moan out, his eyes never leaving Mark’s ass as he worked himself over in the most enticing way. 

The third finger had Jinyoung’s vision going, his cock painfully hard at just the visual alone. Mark’s moaning had gotten louder which he knew drove Jinyoung crazy. His entire body itching to just be with Mark as he loved to be. Mark seemed content to tease the hell out of him until Jinyoung snapped. 

Which he did.

Who wouldn’t though? You have someone who’s the epitome of beautiful doing the most seductive things mere inches from you? Not a human alive could power through that for an extended period of time. Jinyoung was quick to push Mark down so that his head was on the mattress, Mark’s fingers still knuckle deep inside of him as he used his free hand to brace himself. Jinyoung carefully pulled Mark’s hand from him and grabbed for the lube to get himself ready. With no clear warning he lined up and slid inside with one swift motion. Mark cried out into the bedding as Jinyoung used his hands to spread Mark’s ass enough that all of him was inside. Every inch pressed deep inside his tight ass, Mark a whimpering mess on the bed already panting from just the entry. No matter how many times they had sex, regardless of who was on top, both of them craved more. 

“Look at how fucking wrecked you are, and we have our own room this time so you can scream all you want.” Jinyoung pulled out completely, Mark about to protest until Jinyoung pushed back in with one fluid hip thrust that had Mark choking on his words.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. I thought you were about to say ‘Jinyoung I live for your cock.’ something like that.” Jinyoung’s hands reached to grip at Mark’s hips, rolling them teasingly slow. Mark protested into the mattress knowing that if he went to speak out of turn Jinyoung would pull out again. 

“Jinyoung I want to live with your cock inside of me.” Mark cried out against the blankets, not seeing the smirk Jinyoung gave him but he could feel it. He wanted to wipe it off his smug face but that would mean his hips would stop rocking and Mark honestly couldn’t have that.

“Perfect. So fucking perfect baby.” Jinyoung rocked his hips harder and Mark’s whimpering turned to a series of moans that got louder each time Jinyoung would pick up the pace. 

The sound of the bed smacking against the wall, mixed with the sound of Jinyoung’s hips smacking against his ass were almost as loud as the sound of Mark letting the world know who he belonged to. His eyes fighting to stay open, body sweating from the action and the heat in the room. Even gentle breeze coming from the open window was fighting against the heated sex coming from the bed. Mark knew his ass was going to be wrecked after this, he could feel how sore it was already.

Truth be told he didn’t care, it was an excuse to have Jinyoung pamper him afterwards. Jinyoung always loved the aftercare part as much as he loved actually having sex. Mark’s body was always worshiped by Jinyoung before during and after sex, Mark knew this was sparked because the other boys saw so much of his skin that Jinyoung felt the need to remind him who was allowed that privilege. It made Mark think about the first time Jinyoung got naked for him, not that he saw it, but it was the first time he ever appreciated the naked body. Jinyoung showed him how precious something taken for granted could be. 

“Wanna, ride. Oppa let me ride you.” Mark cried out, waiting for Jinyoung to slow down before he moved to push Jinyoung back to how he was sitting. Mark’s eyes screamed lust as he crawled onto Jinyoung’s lap, letting Jinyoung steady the base of his cock for Mark to slide down on.

Jinyoung’s head fell back against the headboard at the sight, Mark’s body so perfect as it started to bounce up and down in his lap, the sound of his ass hitting Jinyoung’s thighs music to his ears. Mark’s hands rest on Jinyoung’s thigh to keep his body steady as he started to bounce up and down faster. Jinyoung’s mind in a beautiful place watching his soon to be husband act in such a way. The curves of Mark’s body, the slight sweat shining on his skin, the way his lips were so swollen from biting at them. Everything about him was perfect in Jinyoung’s eyes, visually there was no one that could beat Mark, and his personality only added to the attraction. Knowing that Mark had a heart of gold, honestly Jinyoung could not ever dream of better. 

Times like this where he could watch Mark truly enjoy himself sexually it made the experience even better for Jinyoung. Mark came so alive during times like this. His body rolling without a care in the world outside of making them both feel good, Jinyoung had to fight back the urge to finish and stop everything, wanting to be like this, stuck in the throws of passion with his fiance forever. Mark would probably agree, his actions made it obvious the two were on the same wave length. Despite having somewhere to be in a few hours neither seemed to want this to come to an end.

It was obvious in the way Mark would still his hips to crash their lips together every time he got close, or the way Jinyoung would squeeze his thighs when his own orgasm was near slowing Mark down. Mark would choose to just roll his hips rather than bounce, still wanting the feel of Jinyoung sliding in and out of him but not to a point where it would hurry up an orgasm. Today they would take their time, enjoy the feel of each others bodies rather than rush to get it in before they had to go somewhere. 

“I love you so much.” Mark moaned out, pulling from his kiss with Jinyoung to move carefully so his body was laid back, Jinyoung groaned at the sight of Mark resting against his legs, Jinyoung’s cock still deep inside of him as he just moved his hips carefully. Jinyoung’s hands ran over Mark’s torso before he gripped at his hips to steady him.

“I love you my beautiful boy.” Jinyoung carefully held Mark’s hips as he rose up onto his knees. Mark’s body lifted slightly from the bed as Jinyoung moved to hook Mark’s legs over his shoulders keeping him half suspended off the bed. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut as Jinyoung managed to do all of this while staying inside of him. The talent that boy had truly knew no limits. 

Again Jinyoung’s hips picked up a powerful pace that had Mark feeling as though if his life ended now he’d be okay with it. Swearing and moaning more than actually speaking Mark about lost it when he felt Jinyoung’s fist wrap around his cock. Seeing Jinyoung’s arms flexing as he held him up was one thing, but to see his muscles as he jerked him off while fucking him… Mark was done for. With a loud cry Mark came all over himself, the sticky sweet liquid covered his chest as Jinyoung’s thrusts showed he too was close. Mark’s entire body felt hypersensitive from his orgasm, making these moments almost too much to handle. When Jinyoung finally came the feeling had Mark nearly cumming a second time. Both of their bodies spent as Jinyoung sank down to the bed, keeping Mark still so they could relax. Erratic breathing the only noise filling the once loud room, their chests rising and falling in sync as they tried to form words for what had just happened. 

Blinking lazily Mark waited for Jinyoung to lower his legs, whimpering when he pulled out. Mark felt his body still needy but exhaustion seemed to win for the time being. He watched as Jinyoung’s naked form got off the bed to wet a few rags for them, cleaning both of them up like the good partner he was before laying on the bed to keep Mark close. The tender kisses to his neck always made Mark feel secure, pushing his body back as he welcomed the warm air from the nearby open window. 

“I don’t know how you get more beautiful every day, but I am honestly the luckiest man alive.” Jinyoung whispered into Mark’s neck, lazily moving his hand to lace his fingers with Mark’s own.

“You’re silly to think you are luckier than me Nyoungie. I get to wake up to you every morning, and kiss you to sleep every night. Literally living a dream come true.” Mark brought Jinyoung’s hand up to his lips to kiss along the knuckles, rubbing his nose and cheek along the soft skin. “My forever.”

“My always.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The event went off without a hitch, but to be fair Jinyoung never let Mark be further than 2 feet of him the entire time. Which was endearing in its own way. Mark could only laugh that Jinyoung was more protective over him but he understood why. He knew what happened at the event years back stuck with Jinyoung, despite telling him that he had fond memories of that night. Mark would use friendly touches and lingering looks to assure Jinyoung he was safe. He was there. Nobody would take him away. They danced together, drank together, chatted with other big name faces in the industry. Nobody that Mark could remember was there which both of them thought was a good thing. Not that Mark was worried about running into old clients, Jinyoung knew what he did for a living prior to moving to Korea. But Mark just wanted to enjoy this night and make Jinyoung less paranoid that this event only meant bad things.

When they got back to the hotel room both were too tired to do anything other than fall face down into the pillows. The both of them hardly managing to get out of their clothes before they fell right asleep, curled up together as always. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was all the dancing, either way they slept soundly through the night. 

When morning came Jinyoung woke up to a note left next to him where Mark should have been. Grumbling at the empty spot he reached over for the note, wiping the sleep from his lashes before focusing on the words. 

“Stop pouting,”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, huffing against the blankets before rolling over to be in the light making it easier for him to read.

“Yes I know you’re pouting. Jackson and I are downstairs at the gym working out. You were so tired you wouldn’t wake up to join us. Put clothes on and meet us there if you want, if not I’ll be back up in a few hours. I love you baby.”

Jinyoung groaned out, still pouting. He kicked the blankets off his body and got out of the bed as quickly as he could. This was the first morning in years he woke up and didn’t have Mark by his side and it had him feeling rather irritated. His entire morning thrown off by not having Mark in his bed, mentally he felt bothered. It was weird for him to feel as if literally nothing made sense because Mark wasn’t there when he woke up, but he couldn’t shake the feeling as he dressed in comfortable athletic gear and made his way to the hotel gym. When he opened the doors he saw Mark walking around in a tank top and immediately let out a groan. His eyes narrowing at the sight as he moved closer to where he and Jackson were lifting weights. Mark took one look at Jinyoung and started laughing, further irritating Jinyoung.

“Nice bed hair fearless leader.” Jackson teased, but was quick to hide behind Mark at the sight of Jinyoung’s dagger like eyes. Mark put a towel over Jackson’s face before he moved to Jinyoung’s side wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I thought I told you to stop pouting.” Mark kissed Jinyoung’s nose, moving closer when he felt his lover's arms wrap tightly around his body.

“Waking up without you next to me is not allowed ever again. My whole day’s been ruined!” Jinyoung put on the drama, still frowning but feeling significantly better now that Mark was in his arms where he belonged.

“Has it though? You were out like the dead my love. Even Jackson tried to wake you, no he didn’t see you naked I covered you up before he got in the room.” Mark ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s messy bed hair. 

“Nothing I’ve never seen before. I walked in on him in the shower once, and before you he used to walk around naked all the time.” Jackson moved the towel from his face and let it wrap around the back of his neck. Mark held onto Jinyoung who moved like he wanted to go after Jackson.

“Excuse me! That’s not something he needs to know.” Jinyoung swatted but Mark was quick to pull Jinyoung away to protect Jackson from his lovers grumpy wrath. He moved to kiss gently at Jinyoung’s neck, not stopping until he felt Jinyoung relax in his arms, holding Mark closer to him. 

“I’m glad you don’t do it any more, only I get to see you naked.” Mark purred into Jinyoung’s ear, kissing right below it before pulling his head away. “Come work out with us, we can have morning sex in the afternoon.” Mark cracked up at the sound of Jackson groaning behind them. Jinyoung unable to pout any longer laughed at Jackson’s reaction before he moved to let Mark get back to what he was doing. 

“That makes it afternoon sex, and you’re giving it to me in the shower.” 

“Deal.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung: Don’t forget the chocolate ice cream! Yugyeom always forgets it.

Mark: I promise I won't forget. You should have just came with us.

Jinyoung: That means getting out of bed, also putting on pants. Do you want either of those things to happen?

Mark smirked down at his phone, pulling his lower lip into his mouth before he shook his head to himself. Yugyeom gave him a curious look but it was probably for the best he didn’t ask.

Mark: The awards are tonight, you’re going to have to eventually. Just let me get to you first so I’ll be less tempted later.

Jinyoung: Are you really going to be less tempted later just because we had sex before?

Mark: … shut up. I’m turning my phone off until I get back.

Doing as stated in the text Mark put his phone in his pocket once it was powered down. Yugyeom giggled knowing that meant he and Jinyoung got into a play fight. 

“Hyung do you think it’s best we eat so much ice cream before we leave?” Yugyeom questioned, looking over the selection of treats before adding a few to the little basket.

“Jinyoung’s been talking for three days about wanting ice cream, plus it’s never a bad idea to have ice cream.” Mark laughed to himself, looking over at Yugyeom before he added the two ice creams he knew Jinyoung would want along with two for himself. Yugyeom just shrugged, starting another bin for them to get ice cream for the rest of the boys before they went inside to pay. Yugyeom dug his phone out of his pocket and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jinyoung was calling, swiping to answer he held the phone up while Mark paid for all of their ice creams.

“What’s up Jinyoung hyung, we’re on our way back.”

“Good, please let me talk to Mark hyung.”

“Hyung he wants to talk to you…” Yugyeom held out the phone and Mark sighed, handing over the ice cream bag to Yugyeom who quickly dug out his own ice cream. 

“You couldn’t wait 2 minutes?” 

“No! You really turned your phone off, what is that? I’ve put pants on.” 

“JINYOUNG! I told you I was going to turn my phone off. You were teasing me and I’m in public. What did you expect???” Mark frowned at the phone, grumbling to himself as they started back for the dorms. “Just for that you prepare yourself for tonight. Oh this means war Park.” 

“Bring it Tuan.” Mark hung up the phone and handed it back over to Yugyeom, he tried to manage getting it back in his pocket while eating ice cream, it didn’t work that well.

Mark took some of the bags as they headed back inside the dorm’s. Mark going to the kitchen instead of the bedroom angry that Jinyoung put pants on. It was childish, he knew it was. How many times had he been able to enjoy Jinyoung in the hours before he left to get the ice cream? Countless. But he was still huffing. Yugyeom just smiled at the brooding hyung while the two of them got the ice cream safely tucked away in the freezer, Mark taking one of the chocolate ones Jinyoung wanted and opened it for himself. When Jinyoung came out in Mark’s pajama pants and his hoodie Mark wanted to melt at the sight but he knew what he was doing. Jinyoung knew how much Mark loved it when he wore his clothes. It always seemed to be Mark in Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung reached his hand out for the ice cream Mark was holding but Mark turned and walked out of the kitchen with it. Jaw dropping in disbelief Jinyoung looked to Yugyeom who put his hands up to silent say he was staying out of it. Reaching into the fridge Jinyoung took one of the ice creams he knew Mark had bought for himself and started to eat it as he walked back towards their bedroom. Mark was laid out on the bed on his phone, content while he ate his delicious ice cream. His eyes looked up when he saw Jinyoung walk in and he gaped at the sight of him eating his ice cream. 

“WAH! Gasp yourself.” Jinyoung moved to sink down on the little love seat they had in the room. Since this dorm was bigger and they only had one bed they were able to design their room how they wanted in some ways. 

“You really want to do this tonight Park?” Mark turned on his side, eyes still narrowed as he took in the sight of Jinyoung who simply replied by taking a big bite of the ice cream and smiling. Mark rolled back to how he was and grumbled to himself. 

This meant war.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

They arrived at the studio to be styled a hour before the red carpet was set to start, all of the boys were able to pick from a wide selection of outfits. Mark moved towards Bambam to have a private talk with him as they tabbed through the clothing, Bambam only smirked and looked towards Jinyoung who was still having his makeup applied. He had no idea what was going on. Bambam waved over the stylist to quickly have them change a few things around, telling them of Mark’s plan to get them on board. Even if the clothes hadn’t been selected for what they wanted, it was easy enough to change given the boys similar measurements. Bambam’s near see through shirt was swapped for what Mark would have been wearing. Mark pulled the shirt on and did it up, letting them adjust the way it was laying before he shrugged the blazer jacket over it. The shirt got tucked into his tight black pants, honestly Mark had never looked better. When Jinyoung was out of makeup and starting to get dressed Mark moved towards the mirror he had just come from to slide in his blue contacts.

The first time he ever wore them Mark remembered Jinyoung’s reaction. Mixed because he loves Mark’s natural eyes so much but also beyond turned on. The night ended in sex that neither of them could ever forget. It took Mark days to walk right again which Jinyoung still brags is one of his greatest accomplishments. 

When the lot of them were ready Mark moved to group up with the boys. It was Jinyoung’s first time seeing him since they had arrived. The first thing he did was groan, eyes scanning over everything he had to put his hand up to his mouth. Biting on his finger to keep quiet Jinyoung felt attacked, Mark honestly went all out. Jaebum nudged Jinyoung to see if he was okay, raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Jinyoung just let out a cough, standing up straighter as he looked away from Mark.

Mark could only smile that smug smile of his, moving to Jinyoung’s side for a group photo before they were lead out of the ready room. Jinyoung pulled Mark back as the rest of the boys left, pushing Mark back against the wall. There were still eyes around, the makeup and clothing team cleaning up after the boys. Mark let out a soft whimper, blushing at how public this was for Jinyoung.

“You are really asking for a long night aren’t you?” Jinyoung spoke in english, Mark’s eyes going wide. 

“You started it! I told you I was going to bring it tonight.” Mark tried to play the innocent card. Jinyoung looked down at him and groaned.

“I can see your nipples, and your ab’s. This shirt… everyone will see you!” Jinyoung looked back up at Mark, his eyes a mix of lust and anger. Mark could only smirk doing his best to push his fiance back.

“Better stay close to me then.” Mark laced their fingers together before he dragged Jinyoung out of the room. The rest of the boys were waiting for them, eyebrows raised but Mark was quick to wave them off. 

“We’re fine. Jinyoung needed help.” Mark told a slight white lie, looking at how well put together Jinyoung was honestly would would have believed the man needed help with anything. As painful as it seemed to be for Jinyoung to look at him, Mark was not much stronger when it came to Jinyoung in a suit, especially when he was in all black.

“I think we’re up next, you boys ready?” Jaebum looked down the line, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. Mark nodded and moved to get towards the center of the group before they were lead out and towards where the red carpet area was. 

They waved, smiled, spoke, did everything they had to do before they were lead inside the award venu. All wide eyed for what was going on before they took their seats. Mark made sure to sit next to Jinyoung, the couple holding hands proudly on top of the table. Mark talking with the other artists around them. When he saw Jungkook and Jimin show up Mark pulled from Jinyoung to rush up and hug them. Both the boys smiled wide embracing Mark. Fans around them went wild for the interaction, but they didn’t know the half of it.

“Happy Birthday Hyung!!” Both of them cheered at the same time, pulling away from the hug. Mark beamed the brightest smile at them and bowed in thanks. 

“Are you ready for after this? Jinyoung hyung has been working so hard.” Jimin smiled back at Mark, looking up when Jinyoung came over.

“Hyung, did you tell Yugyeom I want to go bowling with him on friday?” Jungkook asked, eyes wide with hope as he looked between the two members of GOT7.

“We did yeah, he got his phone fixed though. He said he’s totally down. You can come by the dorm’s to pick him up whenever you’d like.” Mark commented, moving to let Jinyoung in their little circle. Jungkook looked over at Yugyeom and waved quickly before turning back to the conversation. 

“Jimin tells me you have so much planned for after the awards.” Mark narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung, more in a curious manner than annoyed. Jinyoung just smiled as if he were an innocent party and fixed his suit jacket. 

“I have several things planned for my fiance’s birthday, even if he’s being… difficult.” Jinyoung said between the four, keeping his voice low. Jimin raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you two fighting?” Jungkook looked unsure, eyes shifting between the two of them.

“Idiot they don’t fight! Have you ever seen them fight? The day these two fight and actually mean it is the day the earth stops spinning.” Jimins eyes rolled, as if the mear thought was offensive to him. Shaking his pink hair from his face Jimin moved to cross his arms over his chest.

“Okay but Jinyoung hy-” 

“I was born first! I know better than you!” Jimin stated causing both Mark and Jinyoung to crack up, seeing the two bicker as they used to when they first came to Korea always made them happy. To know that both boys were still at ease with each other, that despite their rise to fame nothing had changed between them either. It was a happy feeling.

“We are not fighting no. Jinyoung was bratty earlier, and now he’s upset that my shirt shows so much skin.” Mark gestured to his torso so the two could see what he was talking about.

“Ah so payback. You should know not to mess with Mark hyung. He always wins.” Jungkook stated, as if it were the most obvious thing. Jimin nodding in solemn agreement. Again Mark cracked up while Jinyoung started to brood. 

“Away with both of you, we will get together after the show. Go go! Shoo.” Jinyoung ushered them away before pulling Mark, who was still laughing, back to their seats for the start of the awards. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite a rigorous performance the boys had endless energy upon leaving the venu. They had won an amazing award, seen their friends win their very first award, and both of them put on amazing shows. As everyone started to clear out Jimin, Jungkook and the rest of their band walked up to share in congratulations and hugs. Yugyeom and Jungkook gave each other a big hug that had Bambam narrowing his eyebrows in suspicion. He hadn’t seen either of them that full of smiles before. 

“Are we ready to go?” Youngjae asked, making sure everyone was together. Mark took Jinyoung’s hand to keep close even if he was overly suspicious to what was about to happen. 

“Taehyung did you grab the gifts?” Namjoon looked around, laughing when Taehyung quickly ran back to the table they were sitting at. Hoseok helping to grab the gifts their management had remembered to give them knowing they were leaving straight from the award show.

“What gifts, where on earth are we going?” Mark asked but Jinyoung just pulled him along remaining silent. 

The 14 of them got into several cars, all of them given the secret location. Jinyoung pulled a blindfold from his pocket and watched as Mark’s eyes got wide. Assuring him everything would be okay, getting Mark to calm down he tied it around his eyes. Making sure he couldn’t see anything Jinyoung held his hand tightly so he knew that Jinyoung was always there. As long as he had Jinyoung’s hand in his own he was okay, he knew that nothing bad could happen as long as his entire world was right next to him. 

When the cars came to a stop everyone piled out, Mark nervously made sure he was hand in hand with Jinyoung the entire time as he was lead up a series of steps. That in it’s own threw him off, he couldn’t think of any restaurants that were high up? The pair came to a stop and Jinyoung moved behind Mark to remove the blindfold. When Mark was finally able to see he had to blink several times to let his eyes adjust to the light before he let out a gasp, his hands came up to covered his mouth as he looked over at Jinyoung in disbelief. 

“You didn’t.” Mark said and Jinyoung just smiled wide, sliding his hand into his pocket he pulled out the keys and handed them over to Mark.

“Of course I did.”

Mark looked up in awe, this was one of the houses they had looked at months before when they were talking about getting their own space. It had everything Mark ever wanted. It was close to the studio, close to the other boys, but distant enough they would have their privacy. It had an adorable little front yard area composed of grass and stone, leading up to brilliant front doors. Inside the whole place was modern, 3 stories tall which gave them plenty of rooms incase anyone wanted to come over. There was a tiny lap pool in the back yard, similar to the one they always talked about having, big open glass windows. An honest dream come true.

“When did you… have the time!” Mark rushed to the front door, waiting for Jinyoung to be by his side as he slid the key into the lock and turned it enough to hear the slight click. Jinyoung turned the handle and let the door swing open, smirking down at Mark letting him take the first steps inside.

“Welcome home, beautiful boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This honestly means the world to me. Like, Masked was my first Markjin story, and you all fell in love with it as much as I did. Please let me know what you want to see from this one. Babies? Wedding planning? Home good shopping? Fights? Fluff? [Let me know on twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or comment here! Really hearing from you guys means the world to me so don't be quiet.


End file.
